


Une jeune impériale, des amis merveilleux et une longue quête pour l'empire

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Oblivion Crisis, Oblivion Main Quest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: [Y/N], une jeune impériale originaire d'Anvil se retrouve en prison et s'évade en compagnie de l'empereur. Aidée de ses meilleurs amis Otabek, Leo et Guang-Hong, elle rencontrera de nombreux alliés dans tout Cyrodiil et règlera la crise d'Oblivion au cours d'une longue aventure...





	Une jeune impériale, des amis merveilleux et une longue quête pour l'empire

Ce matin, en me réveillant, j'étais un peu dans le vague. Je ne me souvenais pas que mes draps avaient cette couleur-là. En réfléchissant bien, j'étais à la taverne du roi et de la reine, dans le quartier de la place Talos à la Cité Impériale. Mais que diable faisais-je là ?! M'asseyant sur le lit, et émergeant correctement du sommeil, j'obtenais rapidement la réponse. Je m'étais évadée de prison. Bien sûr, cela n'avait aucun sens, comme le fait que j'y étais pour avoir volé une fraise. Mais tout cela c'était véritablement passé, et je savais que la mort de l'empereur n'était pas un rêve. Pour cela, il me fallait remonter dans mes souvenirs...

Assise sur une simple chaise de bois, purgeant ma peine, j'avais entendu les gardes arriver. J'en avais déjà marre, et j'espérai au fond de moi qu'il venaient pour m'annoncer qu'il s'agissait d'une simple erreur. Mais c'est en les entendant parler à l'empereur que mes yeux [C/Y] s'écarquillèrent d'effroi: j'avais peut-être fait une plus grosse bêtise qu'il n'y paraissait...

En fait, il s'avérait que les lames emmenaient l'empereur en sécurité: ses fils venaient d'être assassinés, et il devait être escorté hors de la Cité Impériale. Par le plus grand des hasard, c'était dans ma cellule, moi [T/P], que l'entrée du passage secret était. A ce moment, je ne me doutais pas encore de la galère dans laquelle je m'étais fourrée...

Malheureusement, la capitaine des lames fut tuée par des assassins habillés d'écarlates. Les gardes m'abandonnent d'ailleurs à ce moment, ne me laissant pour autre choix que de prendre l'épée courte d'acier de la défunte Capitaine Renault et de continuer ainsi dans les souterrains. Je ne fus attaquée que par des rats et un zombi, mais en avançant plus loin, je tombais dans une antre de gobelin. J'ai d'ailleurs pillés leurs coffres, trouvant des pierres précieuses que je pourrais revendre plus tard. J'ai fini par retrouver le chemin de l'infrastructure impériale, où les gardes m'accueillirent avec un air froid, croyant que j'étais une des assassins. L'empereur pris ma défense, et m'expliqua quel destin l'attendait. Je fus tout de même surprise quand il fut tué sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. C'est alors qu'il me donna l'amulette des roi, et que ma quête commença...

Une fois sortie des égouts, mes cheveux [C/C] sentant horriblement mauvais, je suis retournée à la Cité Impériale. J'ai vendu les pierres, et ai loué pour la nuit cette chambre, à la taverne du Roi et de la Reine, dans le quartier de la place Talos. S'il y a bien une chose qui me parait logique, c'est ma malchance. Avec un problème pareil, c'était sur que ce serait sur moi que ça tomberait. Bon, il ne me reste pas grand chose à faire. Mais avant d'aller à Chorrol, je souhaitais rentrer chez moi, à Anvil, pour réfléchir à tout ça. En plus, Otabek, Leo et Guang-Hong doivent s'inquiéter. Je décidais donc de prendre la route pour ma ville natale, et d'en discuter avec eux. Je ne sais pas si je suis de taille pour tout ça.De surcroît, je n'ai que 16 ans.

Heureusement que mon cheval, Inferno, est très endurant. Le voyage dure quand même une demi journée, et je ne compte pas les arrêts obligatoire parce que semer des loups sur des kilomètres, c'est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. Vous pouvez essayer si vous voulez. Comme je suis partie à 6 heures ce matin, j'ai faim. Heureusement, j'ai une pomme dans mon havresac, que je mange aux alentours de Kvatch. Mais je repars bien vite, afin d'arriver à la maison vers 15 heures.

En approchant d'Anvil, je pouvais sentir l'air marin. Car la ville était bâtie sur la côte ouest, et donnait sur la mer abécéenne. J'aimais cette ville, avec son air salé, la gentillesse des habitants, et mon grand manoir près de la chapelle de Dibella. J'allais souvent prier la déesse de la beauté, pour qu'elle me protège.

En arrivant aux portes de la ville, je laissais Inferno aux écuries, sans oublier de laisser quelques septims pour payer les frais. Car le palefrenier ,n'était pas gratuit. En entrant dans la ville, je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Ma ville natale était toujours aussi belle, et les habitants me saluaient par mon nom. En rentrant au manoir Benirus, je pris un bain, prenant soin de bien frotter mes cheveux et ma peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la lavande que j'utilise pour fabriquer mon savon. Une fois propre et sèche, j'enfilais une robe propre, bleue, que je sortit de ma commode dans ma chambre. Enfilant mes chaussures, je sortit avant de rejoindre Otabek, qui à cette heure devait être en train de s'entraîner à la guilde des guerriers. 

En franchissant la porte, je fus saisie par l'atmosphère se dégageant du lieu. Cette guilde était un lieu dédié à l'entraînement des combattants, et cela se sentait dans l'atmosphère du lieu. Je remarquais rapidement Otabek, s'entraînant à l'épée sur le mannequin en bois de la salle principale. Il était magnifique à observer, et je ne me lassais jamais de l'observer. Avec seulement quatre ans de plus que moi, il m'a pourtant appris bien des techniques de combat de lame à une main, que je maîtrise désormais grâce à lui. Il a d'ailleurs, malgré son attitude introvertie, toujours été un ami précieux pour moi.

Ayant surement senti mon regard [C/Y] sur lui, il cessa son entraînement et vint me saluer, avec un petit sourire signifiant qu'il appréciait mon retour. Je le saluait en souriant, heureuse de pouvoir le revoir après deux semaines à la Cité Impériale. Il m'avait manqué, tout comme Leo et Guang-Hong que nous allâmes chercher à la guilde des mages.

L'endroit respirait la magie, et il ne fut pas très difficile de trouver Leo et Guang-Hong qui s'entraînaient à lancer des sorts de guérison. Ils réussirent d'ailleurs à soigner mon mal de tête. Guang-Hong en était content, ce sort étant plutôt difficile à lancer. Nous décidâmes de nous rendre chez moi, pour pouvoir discuter à notre aise dans être dérangés . Je ne voulais pas que la nouvelle se répande, c'était déjà assez complexe à gérer comme ça. Je commençais donc mon récit en servant du thé à mes invités.

Tout d'abord, ils furent surpris de mon incarcération, sauf Otabek, dont plus aucune de mes actions ne pourrai le surprendre désormais. En continuant mon récit, je les informais de la mort de l'empereur à laquelle j'avais assisté. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir pu intervenir, mais me souvint de ses paroles : "mon existence vit ses dernières heures". Il savait le sort qui l'attendait, et m'en avait fait part. Mais le plus complexe était ce qui concernait l'amulette des roi : l'empereur me l'avait confiée pour que je puisse l'apporter à Jauffre, un moine du prieuré de Weyon, aux portes de Chorrol. Appartement, il savait ou se trouvait un héritier qui pourrait reprendre le trône. Il rallumerait le feu de dragon, qui nous protègent de l'influence de l'Oblivion...


End file.
